Fluid seals in high-speed machines such as a gas turbine engines typically have a rotating section and a corresponding static section. Some fluid seals are designed such that the rotating section engages the static section during operation. Other fluid seals are designed to have a predetermined gap or space between the rotating and static sections. One problem associated with fluid seals is that during certain operating conditions the static section and rotating section may be displaced from their nominal positions. Operating parameters that cause movement or deflection in the seal position include rotational speed of the rotating section as well as pressure, temperature, and mass flow rate of the fluid. If the static section and the rotating section each deflect proportionally during operation of the machine then the seal will work as designed. If however, the deflection of the static section does not match the deflection of the rotating section then the seal will be less effective. The present application provides a novel and non-obvious improvement in seal operation as the static section of the seal is tuned to match the movement or deflection of the rotating section of the seal.